Michael Franklin Miller
"The names Miller, Michael Franklin Miller, everyone calls me Hercules" 'Origin' Michael Franklin Miller was born on May 5,1970 in Detroit, Michigan where he was raised and educated. Eventually by his early 20's, he was surviving on his own because of the T-Virus Outbreak that was spreading like wildfire and so he was spending most of his life on the run. 'Revenge' Like all the survivors on the run from the undead, Michael shows that he has just about the same hatred for the Umbrella Corporation as anyone else who had survived the outbreak and so he started his search for the Umbrella Corporation's main base to hopefully find Albert Wesker, the man who freed the T-Virus into the real world and also the one who wants to rule the world as a god. Sure enough in his search, Michael was bitten by an infected when he was in Detroit, however he didn't turn into an infected nor did he require the desire to consume human flesh, instead he gained superhuman powers from the bite and eventually found a group of survivors patrolling the area for infected or Umbrella's forces. They befriended Michael and bought him with them to the radioactive wastleland that was once Raccoon City where he met Sergeant George Raincoat, a former Umbrella Soldier that lost his squad back in 1998 and then was found by Sam Redfield. Raincoat was also the one who told Michael about "The Heart", the core base of the whole Umbrella Corporation and then he and a military force of survivors headed to Washington DC where they found that the base was underneath the White House and so they immedietly encounterd both the infected and Umbrella forces alike. Michael had a different job though and that involved finding Wesker and taking over the base in order to rebuild the world and he didn't go in alone, he was accompanied by Alice, who was in charge of The Hive's security at one point and so they both infiltrated the base encountering resistance from Umbrella soldiers on the way. Eventually they both encountered Wesker and engaged him in a straight-up fight, but Alice and Michael proved more powerful than Wesker and eventually killed Wesker by decapitation. After Wesker's death, Alice headed for the main control tower to order the Umbrella Corp.'s surrender and when their forces surrendered and resigned from their comission, they were granted a place in the new world and then Michael was proclaimed "Watcher of the World" due to his heroism against incredible odds and eventually he wiped the world clean of the T-Virus and the infected for good. 'Future' By the year 2037, Miller is still the leader of Division Delta, but now was against a younger clone of the late Oswell E. Spencer who successfully managed to make a clone of the late Albert Wesker, however the clone defected to Division Delta's side, but when Miller saw him alive, he almost killed him but Wesker assured him that he was on his side and he proved it by working on defenses against many of the viruses that Umbrella made before. 'Powers and Abilities' When he was surviving in the world's most dangerous disaster, Michael was bitten by an infected victim of the T-Virus and instead of becoming one, he discovered that his DNA bonded to the virus due to a gene in his body that seemed to have made him seem already dead and eventually the T-Virus strand in his body had awakened a dormant gene in his body that has been dormant in his family for centuries. The gene was from a centuries old Vampire that has been lost since 1300AD and the result was the gene becoming active thanks to the T-Virus, which made him a superhuman and yet he does not require human flesh nor blood to keep him alive, however he has the ability to turn his canine teeth into fangs and transmit the gene to other people and as a result, they will be like him (Which is the most common form of transmission for T-Virus Alpha). Before gaining his superhuman powers, Michael was unable to move certain things or move faster than the infected, however after being bitten, he now possesses the ability to move at speeds that can go far beyond Alice's abilities and with his superhuman strength, he can now engage Albert Wesker in a straight up fight with no weapons at all and can even match Wesker's strength as well. Aside from his strength and speed, Michael has also shown to possess the power to leap higher than both Wesker and Alice and when it is performed, he seems to almost fly through the air. He also has super sharp reflexes that can also match Wesker, allowing Michael to dodge bullets and even knives. His senses are also improved, now he has the ability of natural nightvision, Infared and Thermal which allows him to pin point enemy locations, as well as in hot or cold climates. Although in his 20's, Michael also has the power to stay alive throughout the centuries without aging thanks to both the effects of the T-Virus and the formerly dormant Vampire Gene. Along side his long lifespan, Michael possesses a healing factor that is faster than anyone who has enhanced abilities due to the T-Virus in his blood and the vampire gene. Along with these powers, Michael also possesses amazing and sharp hearing and the ability to smell enemy snipers 50 miles away. Wesker possesses reinforced bones and skin, however Michael's skin is enhanced by both his gene and the T-Virus, allowing him to survive a fall from 50-200,000ft and there are bones that encase his heart and it makes him almost invulnerable to injury. With his immunity to the T-Virus, he is also capable of resisting other contagions as well, even the Uroboros Virus and any other that turns people into flesh hungry monsters. Michael for the most part relies on both weapons and powers to keep him going and in his years as a student, he had taken up reading and eventually became an inventor of some amazing things, however no one really looked into his inventions and so he was broke and eventually, his innovation was one of the things that kept him alive and also what has helped him to rebuild the world with the technology of the former Umbrella Corporation. Also he is a deadly sniper as well as assault unit and assassin and he can fight his way into many places and not get himself killed. He mostly utilizes his now super amazing brain and it grants him the ability to look for ways out of incredibly difficult situations. 'Friends and Family' Before the spreading of the T-Virus, Michael was living a very good life, he had a girlfriend named "Kylie Sinclair" and other friends like Joseph Gordon and even a man named Xavier Storm. He was a part of the middle working class, however did well for himself. His parents were Lily and Allen Miller, 2 business executives who divorced when he was 4 years old, after discovering that Allen, Michael's father, was having an affair with another woman. Then by his 20's, his mother died due to an unknown virus within her system, doctors were searching for answers and as a result, couldn't come up with any kind of explanation. He met his girlfriend after his day at work while he was having a beer. They dated for several years until one night when he came home and found that one of his friends Joseph Gordon was having an affair with his girlfriend Kylie. He packed his things and left his home, then decided to leave town and that's when he was bitten by a person infected with the T-Virus. He never spoke to Joseph again, however when Xavier came looking for him, he didn't succeed in finding Miller until later on after the battle Michael had with the entire Umbrella Corporation's naval fleet and the battle also known as "Wesker's Final Curtain Call". Michael was glad to catch up with Xavier and they, along with Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, continued the battle against the remnants of the Umbrella Corporation, as well as any other virus they used and anyone infected with it. Xavier was given the title of General Alpha of the American Anti-Virus Division and Michael became the leader of the Division Delta. By 2013, Miller met Jane Valentine, who he worked with in Division Delta and then by June of that year, the couple married and by 2014, had their first child, Dean Miller. 'Wedding & Honeymoon' Jane and Michael exchanged their vows at the sight of the being constructed New Raccoon City. After that, they had a reception at Miller Hall where they danced to Johann Straus II's Blue Danube Waltz. After the reception, they spent their honeymoon in their home. 'Description' Michael's description is very unique. He looks half like B.S.A.A's Chris Redfield and a little like Alice combined, but he is like Redfield due to his hatred toward's Wesker and the Umbrella Corporation. He has natural jet black hair and eyes that are usually blue, but can actually change color, he also wears a black leather jacket. He's got dual Colt M1911A1 pistols in holsters strapped to his legs and a Colt M-16A1 (Custom) mounted on his back. He also wears military issued boots and kevlar body armor that used to belong to a soldier who worked for Umbrella, however he ripped off the Umbrella Corporation's insigna. He also has a holster attached to his jacket that holds his EP-9 pistol (Which is a modified Beretta 92, capable of firing energy rounds). 25 years after his mission, Michael uses both his M-16 and an STG-44. He is also 6.7ft and weighing at 205lbs. He also known to carry custom a Remington Double Barreled along with 2 custom made Chamelot Delvigne Model 1873 revolvers called "Arthur and Excalibur", as well as a weapon called the "Sword of the Gods". Jolly Rogers & Calico Jacks are 4 other pistols that Miller uses, however like Arthur and Excalibur, he doesn't use them that much. 'Quotes' *"Hey Zedhead" *"A god, please, Wesker you make me sick, gods are divine beings, invincible and are you divine and invincible? No" *"I prefer the name Hercules, less than a god, but more than a man" *"I am not a god, I maybe immortal and powerful, but God is the one above me" *"Consider me the king and in turn, you must hail to the king baby" 'Gallery' ' Michael Proposes to Jane.png|Michael proposes to Jane The Honeymoon.png|Michael and his wife Jane Valentine consummate their marriage Bed.png|Michael and Jane in bed Sleep.png|Michael and Jane asleep while on their honeymoon Jane and Michael in the Shower.png|Michael and Jane in the shower Jane and Michael (Shower).png|Michael and Jane get frisky while in the shower Expecting.png|Michael and Jane are soon to be parents Michael and Jane Kiss.png|Michael and Jane kiss on their honeymoon Michael and Jane in Bed 2.png|Michael and Jane get frisky in bed Miller.jpg|Michael as he would appear in the real world ' 'Music' ' ' Category:Characters Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Mr.Secord Category:Male Character Category:Male protagonists Category:New World Alliance